Forever Home
by katdvs
Summary: When Damian Spinelli found Georgie Jones in the park things changed forever for him, Maxie and Dillon. Now in 2009 the WSB agent that saved Emily and Logan is in town with her partner Sly Eckert, will her connection to Port Charles change things forever?
1. Chapter 1

The bathroom smelled like vanilla from the candles and bubble bath. On the table next to the Jacuzzi tub sat several magazines and books. The stereo was on, playing soft music. He wasn't really sure what he was seeing, why he was here in a bathroom with his gun drawn waiting for whoever had set this up. Part of him thought he'd entered a porn set, but this was kind of girly for that, right?

"I knew I should've gotten another glass." She was framed by the doorway, with a bottle of wine and glass.

He turned, "Who are you?"

She tilted her head to the side and smiled softly, "You don't know? Then what are you doing here?"

He kept the gun on her, but she obviously wasn't afraid he'd shoot her. "My boss sent me. I'm Sly Eckert."

"WSB Agent and former reporter, right?" She placed the wine glass down on the counter and pulled out the cork.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" He could feel the blood in his veins, especially that of his foot as it began to bounce a little.

She looked up from pouring her wine, "I'm your partner."

He took his aim down and looked at her, "Do you normally greet your partners in such a setting?"

She snorted as she lifted her glass towards her mouth, savoring the taste of the chilled red wine, "I wasn't expecting you until the morning Sly."

"Wait, I thought my partner was a guy, I mean with a name like--."

She shrugged, "I get that a lot in this business."

Looking around once more, "So um, I guess I should leave you to this then."

"Let me show you to your room."

Sly followed her, trying to understand how this woman was his partner and hoped this wouldn't be a distraction. That was the last thing he needed, that's why he'd left working for WPCL and left Port Charles.

"Anna said you know a lot about cameras and that sort of thing, right?"

"Yeah, I used to work for a TV station."

"Wow, more then I ever really did." She walked into his room, it was of a more masculine tone then what he'd seen in the house so far.

Sly took it all in, a much better vibe then what he'd been getting when he first entered the bathroom. "So what's the cover?"

"I'm an office manager at a real estate firm here in town, you're my older brother who just got divorced showing up for some support." She turned on a light, revealing a picture on the dresser that seemed oddly familiar to him.

"And what is it we're trying to break up?"

"Drug smuggling." She stood in the doorway, "I'll be in the bath if you need anything."

Sly watched as she started down the hall, "Drug smuggling, where?"

"Next door." She didn't look back.

---

"Dude, why would I believe that?" Damian Spinelli held his girlfriends hand under the table as he looked across at him, the unworthy one.

"Because it's the truth." Logan was frustrated, he'd been trying for the past ten minutes to explain the situation but it just wasn't happening.

Spinelli felt her squeeze his hand, letting him know it would be okay. "Logan, I need facts, real facts not just fantasy's you have."

"Now your accusing me of getting high?" Logan was ready to hit someone but he knew _now_ that wasn't the answer. He'd spent months off in anger management rehab, only to now be stuck ready to blow up at any moment.

"Logan, chill." She smiled at him, "Spinelli, let him explain and then he'll leave us alone."

"Thanks Maxie." Logan after all this time felt weird; here he was working _for_ Spinelli.

"Go ahead." Spinelli felt defeated, part of him wish he hadn't been nice enough to give Logan a job but he needed the help and he was paying the price now.

Taking a file out he placed it on the table, "I know what I told you sounds, ridiculous but the pictures show its true."

Spinelli opened the file and immediately made sure Maxie couldn't see it, "How did you get this?"

"The wife was more then willing to show me." He shifted a bit in his seat at the memory.

"Well then, I'm sure our client will be ready to move forward with his case."

Logan stood, "I'll see you later."

Maxie looked at her boyfriend and smiled, "I'm not Lulu, I'm not going to run off after some muscle bound jerk. Besides you are a way better man in so many ways."

"The Jackal is glad to hear that."

"Good, because I have to run to work. Are we still on for tonight?"

Spinelli smiled, "Of course we are."

"Great, see you later." She kissed his cheek and rushed out of the office.

Spinelli opened his laptop and began an internet search, he and Maxie had been together a while, maybe it was time to take things to another level. He just wasn't sure what that was.

---

Sly watched the only house next to the one he and his new _female_ partner were in. Drug smuggling, next door. It looked normal enough, then again what was normal? He didn't really know and probably never could. Hell his cousin came back from the dead and barely spoke to him.

"Let me guess, you think its too normal, right?"

"White picket fence, check. Two car garage, check." He turned, smiling, "So how is this whole thing going to work?"

"Well since I've got to go play office manager, you get to check things out during the day. Most people aren't around, pretty quite neighborhood. People could stop by and no one would ever know."

"And you have to go to an office because?"

"My old partner, Pierre was doing the home duty part. And then he had to leave." She single serving bottle of juice from the fridge, "The neighbors never saw him. As far as they know I'm a young divorcee who got a killer settlement."

"And what do they call you?"

"Maria, they call me Maria and you might as well too."

Sly nodded, "And I should go by?"

"Have a name you always wanted instead?"

"Not really." He looked out the window again, "So, how long do you think this will take?"

"Not very, a few days at most and then we can move on to the next assignment." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Why?"

"I would just rather stay far away from Port Charles as possible."

"Yes, well we all have a past."

Avoidance, she liked to do that. _Maria_ was going to be a very interesting partner.

---

This was not going according to plan as Spinelli found himself racing around his living room wondering how he managed to get BBQ Chip crumbs under the couch, near the TV and on the window seat. He was really going to have to pay more attention to his snacking habits.

"Spin?" Maxie stuck her head in the front door, smiling as she saw him with the dust buster in his hand. She couldn't help but think it was sweet he still got in a nervous panic about her coming over.

"Busted." He put the small vacuum by the fireplace. "Come, sit down."

She placed her jacket on the chair and the bag of take out on the coffee table. "What's going on?"

"We've been dating for a while, right?"

"Yeah, a year and a half. Why?"

Spinelli reached into his pocket and took out a small box, "I think we should take this to the next level?"

Maxie saw the box, her body felt tight. "You do?"

"What's wrong?"

"I, uh, um." She retrieved her jacket, "I can't. We can't. I'm sorry, I let this go on too long."

Before he knew it she was gone, he looked at the box and opened it, revealing a flash drive. "I didn't expect that reaction."


	2. Chapter 2

Logan tossed and turned in his bed, the sheets twisting around his body creating a restraint. When they got too tight he woke up, feeling the chill of the night air, the heat of his body and his sweat dripping down. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the familiar number, "I couldn't sleep, wanna meet?" Was all he said before hanging up.

After several moments of wrestling free from the sheets he sat on the edge of the bed. Wondering when it was going to stop, when he would be able to breathe again. He ran a hand over his short buzzed hair while taking a staggering deep breath.

Someone began to knock on the door and he pulled on a pair of jeans, before answering it.

Emily Quartermaine smiled as she held up a DVD, "I was just about to put in one of the discs when you called. I couldn't sleep either."

Logan moved away from the door, snatching the box from her hand and chuckling when he saw it was the same set they'd already watched time and time before. "One day I'm going to answer the door in a suit and tell you its time to suit up."

She giggled, "I don't think you have it in you. I don't think you can be Legen—wait for it—dary."

He watched her sit on the couch in the corner like always. A routine they had fallen into ever since they returned to Port Charles and found what they thought they knew, the people they thought they loved: changed.

He inserted the disc in the player and hit play all once the menu came up. He sat next to Emily and somewhere between _Brunch_ and _Swarly_ they had both fallen asleep. Nightmares of their time away from town hidden while a comedy played out on the tv.

---

Maria looked over the fax they received from their boss. "Crap, crap, crap."

Sly opened the fridge and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She pushed her ashy brown hair from her eyes, "This."

He took the fax from her, "This isn't real, is it?"

"It is, Frisco just sent it on over."

"Well that means we can bust the guys next door later and move on to the next case."

She shook her head, "No, it means after we bust the guys next door we have to go and get the next guy up on the ladder."

"Okay no problem." Sly took out a bottled juice noticing she didn't like this idea, "What is so scary about this next part?"

She tried to straighten up, "Its in Port Charles, I thought you were not pleased with the idea of returning."

"If the job says I have to, I have to." Sly looked out the window, picking up the camera, "Busted."

She leaned over looking out the window, "Wonderful this will make it easier."

Her perfume was faint but it was just enough to stir Sly's senses. Things were going to be hard, very hard.

---

Maxie slunk down in the chair across from Dillon and sighed.

He looked up from his laptop, "What's wrong Maxie?"

She leaned closer, holding a secret, "I think Spinelli almost proposed last night."

A smirk crossed over Dillon, "Really?" He tried to hold back the chuckles that were brewing inside of him. "Well, what did you—wait, you _think_?"

"I rushed out before he could." She confessed, "I just don't think that's the right step for us. If any step is the right one for us."

Dillon pushed his glasses up, "You two have been together what a year?"

"Year and a half."

He nodded, "Well, either you take the next step or you hop off the stairs."

She covered her face with her hands, "That's what I was afraid you would say."

Dillon tried to multitask, but giving his former sister-in-law romance advice was basically freaking him out. He knew that she was searching for that piece of wisdom Georgie would have given her, "Just be honest with yourself, your heart and with Spinelli most of all."

She peeked out between her fingers, "What if I destroy his soul?"

"He's survived you this long, this could save his soul." Dillon hadn't been able to resist one little kick towards her.

"Ugh! You are such a brat Dillon." She rose and pointed at him, "And you still have bad hair."

"Bye Maxie!" Dillon looked down at his right hand, twisting his wedding ring and silently hoping that in some way Georgie would be able to help Maxie figure this all out.

---

Logan watched as Emily slept peacefully on the couch. He stood near his kitchen sink with his cell phone.

After a few minutes of watching her breath he knew it was a nice deep slumber as he began to dial, waiting for it to pick up. "Just answer me this." He instructed, "When are you coming home?"

He nodded before hanging up.

He wanted to throw something.

He was tired.

He was sick.

He was tired and sick of this secret.

The memories of being locked up in that room were bad enough for him, they were bad enough for Emily as well.

This however was making it worse.

"Calm down." Emily was leaning against the fridge. "So what's the answer?"

Logan looked down at his cell phone and then up at his friend, one of his only two friends in this world. "Soon. Very soon."

Emily wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "It will be okay. Soon. Very soon, it won't be a secret anymore. We won't carry it around, it'll be off in the air like a dove released when a couple marries."

He held on to her, breathing in her scent, "People are going to hate us."

"They pretty much already do." She pulled away, "Think about how upset Mac and Maxie were when I was alive and Georgie wasn't."

"This whole thing is ridiculous!" His hands were tense, "I just want this over Emily. I want to fully move on with my life."

She took his hand in hers, feeling it relax with her touch. Smiling, "It will be. I know that because I believe it. Who knows maybe one night we'll be able to fall asleep peacefully without having to watch a DVD."

He smiled, "Well except for that time you brought over Lost."

"That show is addicting."

"And that's why we didn't sleep."

Emily sighed, "I should get going probably. I bet my Mother is freaking out."

Logan pulled her closer before she could move from him. "Don't go. Stay."

She looked in his eyes, "I want to stay. But you and I both know this isn't right."

He let her pull away, gather her things and leave him alone in his little apartment. Alone with his memories and the secret they share.

---

Sly leaned back in the airline seat and squirmed as he tried to stretch out. He looked at his companion, "So what name do you want me to call you this time?"

She glared at him, "Maria."

He rubbed his sinus area over his eyes, "So we've got a few hours to kill. How about you tell me your life story."

"How about you tell me yours." She smiled, "Like the time you ditched school and met your cousin in a movie theatre. Or better yet, how about the time you started a worm farm business with him."

"How do you know about that stuff?"

She leaned close, batting her eyelashes, "You just have to know a good source of information. I happen to have one."

Chewing on his thumbnail he narrowed his eyes, "And where would I find a source like that for you?"

"Soon, very soon."

"I didn't say when, I asked where."

She leaned back in her seat, picking up the old, worn copy of _General Homicide_. "Clues are very close Sly. You just have to know what to look for."

---

Spinelli ran his hands through his unruly hair as he paced around the docks waiting for Maxie. This wasn't good, it couldn't be after she rushed out of the apartment last night.

"Hey." She stood at the top of the stairs, the afternoon sun lighting her like an angel, even if most of the time she was a little devil.

"Hey." He sat on the bench as she sat down. "What's wrong?"

Maxie looked at her boyfriend, "Spinelli, where do you see us. Future wise?"

"Us? Future wise?" He looked around for a clue as to what she wanted to hear, what he deep down wanted to say.

Maxie stood after he'd been silent for more then just a moment, "Exactly. You don't see us together."

"Wait, are you?"

Maxie nodded, "Hey, congratulations, you're my first real boyfriend that didn't die."

"You were my first real girlfriend."

She kissed his cheek, "I'll see you at the Christmas Party."

Before he could respond she walked away, leaving him on the docks as the December night began to fall.

**AN: I hid a few little easter eggs in this story. Some are clues about how _Maria_ is connected to Port Charles and the other is just a fun little thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Maxie walked around her apartment as she thought back to how she had gotten to this place in her life. Single, and not because her boyfriend was murdered. She wasn't really sure how she was suppose to react to this, how to deal with it.

She looked at the DVD collection near the television and took out a copy of _Sleepless in Seattle_. Popping it in the player she sat on her futon, pulling a pillow against her and absorbing herself in the romance of Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks. At least for a little while she could forget about her reality.

---

Maria looked at the house Sly parked in front of, "You live here?"

He nodded as he climbed out of his SUV. "Yeah, got a sweet rent deal from the Commissioner."

She nodded as she leaned against his car, studying it in the early evening light. "Do you live alone?"

"Nope, I have a roommate, he's an Intern at General Hospital."

"Are you sure he'll be okay if I stay here. I could just go to the metro court and get a room."

"How do you know the Commissioner?"

Sly started up the front walk as she followed behind, "He and my Dad were in business together. They owned a bar."

"Ahh, the Outback."

Sly put his bag down as he searched for the house key, "Yeah, seriously how do you know this stuff."

She smiled, "I grew up here."

"That sort of explains it. I think." He pushed the door open and let her go inside first.

Maria took a moment, taking in the sight of the foyer and living room. "Wow, you've got a lot of space here."

"Which is good." He looked around, "Looks like Neil isn't around. The room upstairs and to the right, its yellow you can crash in that one."

Her heart skipped for a moment, "Thanks."

"Maria, we'll get this done soon. I promise."

"Oh I know we will." She smiled, "And when we do we can move on to the next adventure, away from Port Charles."

---

Spinelli sunk into the seat across from Dillon. "Hey."

Sighing Dillon looked up from his screen, "What's up?"

"Maxie and I broke up." He just sat there not really sure what emotion he was suppose to display. "I don't know how to react."

"I can tell." Dillon hit a few keys before shutting the screen. "We should go to Jakes."

Spinelli looked up at his friend and formal rival, "Really?"

Dillon nodded as he slipped his computer into its case, "Yeah. If we're lucky we can get good and drunk and it'll be some crazy theme night or something."

"What movie are you thinking of?"

"Basically, any cheesy guy comedy from the 80's." Dillon went to the door, "Lets go check out that place down a few blocks."

---

Emily sat on her window seat, watching the night sky rolling in. Soon, very so on. Then she and Logan would be free from the secret. Free from lying this to people about, maybe then they could get some sleep.

Her cell phone began to chirp from across the room. Emily went over, expecting to Logan's but instead saw Unknown Caller. She took a deep breath, "Hello?"

A smile crossed her face, "Really?" Sitting on the bed she drew her knee, "That's great. Yeah Thursday night, I'll let Logan know. Bye."

It was true, it would be over soon. At least on some level.

She looked down at the phone, highlighting Logan's name before sending off a text, "Thursday night, the park 8pm."

---

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

The song filled Logan's ears as he stood outside the new bar checking his phone, reading the text message from Emily. He knew what it had to do, and he was probably just as glad as she was for that part of their lives to be over. But once it was, she would move on and move away from him. That was something his heart couldn't take.

Which was what brought him here, tonight to Dockside the new bar that had opened. Something about the voice singing the song didn't sound right to Logan as he rubbed his hands together and paused when he saw Spinelli and Dillon walking towards the entrance as well.

"What brings you guys here?" Logan stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jacket to ward of the December cold.

"Spinelli is now single and so I figured we had to do the only thing I knew how."

"Get him drunk at a bar?"

"Just like in the movies."

Logan shook his head, "This I have got to see."

The three went inside and found the place to be a bit different then they expected.

They were surrounded by several different groups. Off in a corner booth was a set of people dressed up like characters from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, then near a pool table were gathered several old men—wearing dresses.

"The Jackal senses we've left Port Charles in some sense."

"The Jackal might be right." Logan looked around. "Maybe we caught a fluke night."

"Yeah perhaps." Dillon looked around, this might actually be a bit crazier then he anticipated.

The three sat down at the bar, each ordering a beer. A woman came up to Logan and smiled.

Logan nodded in return before she leaned over, "My name is Destiny, care to dance?" The voice was far from feminine, it was downright Masculine.  
Logan's eyes went wide as Dillon almost choked on his beer. "Um thank you but no."

Destiny started to walk off, but not before glancing over at Dillon and Spinelli.

A woman (at least they were pretty sure it was a woman), dressed like Janet from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ got up on the stage and started to nod her head along with the music of a pop song.

"Why does this sound familiar?" Spinelli looked at his friends before they locked their eyes on the stage.

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

"Because every single girl we've probably knew in high school made us listen to this." Logan reached for his beer and took a long sip, "I think they played this at my first dance."

"She looks sort of familiar." Dillon nodded towards the singer.

Spinelli leaned forward, "Oh boy."

They turned to him, "What?"

"That's Nurse Nadine!"

The three boys leaned forward as they tried to get a closer look and then back over at the group which included Kelly, Regina, Leo, Andy and Cassius. They then looked at each other, at least now they knew this would be entertaining.

They were amazed and had totally missed that Kelly and Cassius had spotted the three and filled out a song request slip.

As Nadine sat down the emcee looked around, "This next one is for Spinelli, Dillon and Logan."

The three guys all looked at each other as music began to play to an upbeat pop song. One that as soon as they saw the lyrics they would know but as Dillon pushed Spinelli towards the stage, he realized he couldn't send his friend alone to this pack of wolves and dragged Logan with him.

Spinelli looked around in shock. This was not what he was expecting. But at least Dillon and Logan joined him as the words began to change color.

_You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
Jitterbug into my brain  
Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same  
But something's bugging you  
Something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
Left me sleepin' in my bed  
I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead._

Sly pushed the door open, "This used to be The Outback, this is very different." He looked over at the stage, "Spinelli? Quartermaine? Hayes?"

Maria turned her gaze towards the stage and moved herself into the shadows. "You know them?"

"They hang around Kelly's. Hayes used to date my cousin Lulu." Sly looked around, "Okay so we're suppose to find Sapphire, right?"

Maria nodded, "Yeah, I think I might not blend in here."

"We'll pretend you're my hag." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd and he found himself bumping into Destiny, "Hey know where I can find Sapphire?"

"Left for the night, try back Thursday night."

Maria released Sly's hand and quickly went outside.

Sly ran after her, "Maria, what's wrong?"

"I needed some air. My head was pounding from the noise. Can we just get back to the house?"

"Yeah of course." He looked back towards the bar, wondering how that trio ended up singing a Wham song together.

---

Maxie opened her eyes, realizing she'd fallen asleep watching the DVD. She looked at her phone to find out the time.

Rubbing her eyes she got off the couch and went into her bedroom. Next to her bed was a picture of her and Spinelli. She moved it to the other side of the room and then crawled into bed, still dressed.

As her head hit the pillow, she realized she as single after her first real, adult break up. What was she suppose to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

Maxie rolled over in bed reaching for Spinelli, only he wasn't there. Until this moment she hadn't realized how she had taken for granted the idea he would be in bed besides her. Clinging to the pillow, his hair messier then during the day. The way the morning light would fall against him, never waking him up.

That was all over now.

She looked around for her cell phone and saw it on the floor. She picked it up, lighting it up to check the charge and for a moment she didn't think anything about the date. Just as she was plugging it in though, it washed over her. She sat back on the bed, looking around for some other reminder.

She pulled her knees to her chest and leaned against the headboard before she began to cry.

It had been two years.

Two years since everything changed.

Two years since she felt the world could bring her joy.

The memory of that night two years ago when she and Coop had been in Sam's apartment and Lucky showed up were running through her mind like a youtube video she had watched too many times.

Today was going to be difficult.

It would've been easier if she hadn't checked the date, or maybe it would've been harder when it hit her later in the day.

---

Maria looked out the bedroom window at the familiar skyline. Thursday had arrived and things were going to change tonight. They would find Sapphire, and hopefully be able to move on to the next phase of her life.

Today was a day of change.

Today was a day where reality set in.

"Hey." Sly held a mug full of hot coffee as he stood in the doorway.

Maria turned and felt a blush when she realized he only had his sweatpants on. "Well we won't have to shave your chest."

Sly looked down, "My chest? Wait what?"

"We're going to have to tape a microphone to you. Since you look to be a bit free of the chest hair we can just tape it on and not worry about you feeling like you're about to get waxed."

He shrugged, "Gee thanks. Its bad enough we have to go back to the dockside tonight for this."

"You have to go back. I'll be hiding in the apartment above the bar."

Sly stopped in the midst of a sip of his coffee, "How do you know all this stuff about this town?"

Tilting her head to the side she smiled, "You'll find out Soon, very soon."

"Okay I'm going to take a shower and then hopefully we can figure this all out."

Maria watched as he left, closing the door and locking it. She leaned against it with a deep unsteady breath before going over to the window seat and looking for the spot with the loose board.

Pulling it open she reached in for the old shoe box. She studied the lid, and the heart doodles after she blew off some of the dust.

Memories could be a powerful thing, especially for a ghost.

---

Dillon sat two candles down in front of Spinelli who sat at the usual table in Kelly's working away on his computer.

"What are these for?"

"Tonight." Dillon sat down pulling a picture from his jacket. "Two years ago tomorrow I walked through those doors with this plan to win her back. I was a day too late Spinelli."

Spinelli nodded knowing exactly what Dillon was talking about. "After the boys in blue left the park that night I went back and lit a small candle."

"And tonight, we'll both light a candle." Dillon looked at the candles, "One from the two guys Georgie cared about even if we were both too stupid to accept it."

"A wonderful idea." Spinelli picked up one of the candles, "I wonder how Maxie is?"

"Probably in total depression."

"Probably."

---

"Neil? Sly?" Maxie opened the front door with her key. "Guys come on where are you?"

Neil Scanlon rubbed his exhausted eyes as he came from the kitchen. He looked like he'd been awake for several days. "Sly left like five minutes ago with his partner."

"Oh, um listen do you mind if I go up to the yellow room?"

"Go ahead, just know Sly's partner…Maria is staying in it." He called out but Maxie was already racing up the stairs.

Maxie opened the door, studying it. It was so weird to see a person's things in it again since Mac had cleaned it out. But as Maxie went towards the window seat she was hit with a whiff of the same perfume Georgie had worn. The moment the scent hit her, she stopped, pausing for just a moment before she kneeled in front of the window seat. Pulling up the loose board only to find the shoebox gone. All that was left was a picture with Georgie's familiar scribble on the back; _Maxie and Me at Kelly's_.

"You okay?" Neil watched her from the doorway.

Maxie held the picture to her heart, "Yeah. I found what I was looking for."

---

Sly looked around the bar before sitting down and ordering a drink.

"Sapphire won't be in tonight." The bartender told him after a while.

"How do you know that's who I'm looking for?"

The bartender smiled, "Because that's who everyone is looking for."

"_Let's get out of here and see what else we can find."_ Maria's voice filled Sly's ear.

Sly took out his cell phone to make it appear he was on a call, "Meet me at home."

"Will do. See you soon."

---

Emily sat on the bench as the night sky darkened. The light from the lamppost washing over her as Logan sat next to her. "Hey." She smiled softly.

"Hey, so she'll be here soon."

"Yeah that's what she's been saying."

Logan turned to her, "I don't want to say goodbye to you."

"Just because she'll be back doesn't mean you have to say goodbye to me."

"But we won't have this secret anymore. We'll be able to sleep at night."

Emily took Logan's hand, "Logan, the secret got us to know each other. Its not the only thing between us. Besides we still have a ton of DVD's to watch."

"Emily I don't want to just watch DVD's with you."

She was trying to hide her smile before she leaned over and kissed him right on the lips.

Logan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

---

Maria's phone beeped just as she hit the entrance to the park. She looked down at the text message getting a chill down her spine.

_UR looking 4 the wrong guy_.

She knew she should leave the park, forget about her promises but she had to know. She had to face this anyways.

As she neared the steps she heard footsteps and she turned around, "Its you, I thought I had a stalker or something."

He laughed, "Sapphire doesn't exist." The voice has the slightest French accent.

"Pierre what are you doing here in Port Charles?"

He smiled, "Finishing a job I started."

"What job?"

Pierre grabbed her, locking her in a chokehold. "I'm Sapphire, but you won't be able to tell anyone."

Maria felt herself gasp for air before being tossed against the stairs.

---

"Do you have the lighter?" Dillon asked as he and Spinelli entered the park.

"Yeah right here." Spinelli held it up and then his eyes caught sight of the stairs. "Dillon look."

Dillon dropped the candle in his hand and ran to the stairs, "Call 911." He yelled as he searched for a pulse.

Spinelli called, quickly giving the dispatcher what information he could before hanging up.

As Dillon turned back to Spinelli he brushed some of her hair away from her face and gasped when he looked at her. "Spinelli!"

He rushed over to his friends side, going just as pale when he saw her. "She looks just like--."

---

"Georgie was the best sister." Maxie told Neil before showing him the picture.

Neil studied it, "You have the same smile."

Maxie took the picture back, "It was two years ago tonight that she was murdered."

"I wish I could tell you something to make you feel better Maxie."

She nodded, "Thanks for letting me get this."

"No problem." Neil walked with her to the door, "Maxie, if you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks, go get some sleep Neil."

---

Sirens filled the air as Logan and Emily bounced and paced waiting for her. They got closer and lights began to flash close by.

The both dashed off towards the entrance and saw Dillon and Spinelli on the sidelines as she was getting put on a backboard.

"What's going on here?" Logan held Emily in his arms.

Dillon looked at them, "Georgie was laying their."

"Georgie?" Emily looked up at Logan.

"She looks like Georgie." Spinelli rationalized. "It was just like two years ago."

**AN: So in the last chapter I forgot to thank the spinelligh community from LJ for all the wonderful ideas on what would happen at the bar! Thank you gang!**


	5. Chapter 5

He opened his eyes, engulfed in darkness. That was normal. The monitor wasn't on, which meant that the girls were also sleeping, or at least trying. He missed having the chance to look out at the moonlight, to breath in the fresh air. He just had to find a way to get out of here. They all did. Maybe his father would miss him, but he knew people, and a lot of people at that missed Emily and Georgie.

The footsteps echoed in the hallway. This couldn't be good.

Logan's heartbeat raced with fear before the steel door opened.

"Take Emily and run!" Georgie commanded.

Logan slid into the slippers he'd found when he first woke up in this room and entered the hallway, finding a groggy Emily leaning against the wall.

"They gave her something, just get her out of here. You're stronger." Georgie pleaded with him.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Just go that way." Georgie was already going in the opposite direction.

Logan held Emily in his arms as he made his way down the cinderblock corridors and finally through a door into the open air.

The freshness of it all cause Emily to open her eyes, "What's going on?"

Logan looked down into her brown eyes, "We're going home."

"What about Georgie?"

Logan looked back at the building, "She'll be okay. She got you out of your room. She's stronger then I think any of us ever knew."

"I think I can run." Emily squirmed out of Logan's arms just long enough for him to put her down and for them to start of running towards the sunrise.

No sirens. No dogs. No gunshots.

Either they didn't know they were gone, or had gotten Georgie and felt that was enough.

They came into a small town, still no idea where they were.

"Good, you guys made it." Georgie was sitting on a bench watching the sun rising.

"Why aren't they chasing us?" Emily sat next to her, as her eyes also became transfixed on the colors they hadn't seen in so long.

Georgie smiled, "Because, I got word to the WSB. We're safe, we're free."

Logan stood behind the girls, "Everyone thinks you two were murdered."

Georgie looked up at him, "But we weren't, just kidnapped and tortured. But we're free now."

"Things are not how you left them in Port Charles." Logan knew things had changed, he'd seen it. He'd been apart of it.

Emily sighed, "It doesn't matter. We're alive, that's what matters."

---

Frisco Jones and Anna Devane looked at the three former prisoners. Frisco's eyes basically glued to Georgie. Every time he thought about the call he'd received that she'd been murdered he'd gotten chills down his spine.

Anna could tell that Frisco was in shock so she took the lead, "Emily, Logan, Georgie we are all very sorry we didn't get to you sooner. But thankfully Georgie was able to get a call to our organization and get the two of you out."

They all nodded.

"Georgie, we'd like to offer you a position with the WSB. If you accept, everyone will continue to think you're dead. Emily, Logan the two of you would have to keep it secret."

Logan looked to Georgie, "You should take it."

Georgie leaned back in her seat, could she really do this? Pretend to be dead. Allow Logan and Emily to lie to everyone.

"Do it Georgie. We'd all be stuck in that hell if it wasn't for you."

Georgie's eyes met with her fathers, "I'll do it."

"Okay then, Logan and Emily we'll arrange for you to be on your way to Port Charles. Georgie you'll be off to training."

"One condition." Georgie blurted out. "That if lying gets to be too much I can leave."

Anna looked at Frisco and nodded. "Agreed."

---

Logan held Emily's hand tightly as the stood in the summer sun outside of Kelly's. He'd only been gone a few months, Emily almost a year.

"So what, we just go in and act like nothing happened?"

Logan smiled, "I wish it would feel as easy as it sounds."

Emily craned her neck to see who was working, "Lulu is here. Looks like she's talking to Lucky and Nikolas."

"That's not a comforting thought to me."

Emily smiled, "Trust me, at the very least Lucky will understand."

Logan turned to her, releasing her hand as he looked in her eyes, "How can he understand being held captive by Caesar Fiason?"

"Because Caesar held Lucky captive when we were teenagers. He had him for a whole year. We thought Lucky died in a fire." She went to the window, "Everyone will understand."

Sighing Logan opened the door, "Here goes, everything."

Emily walked in, nostalgia wrapping around her as Logan followed. Emily stopped the moment Lulu's eyes landed on them.

The conversation between the siblings stopped, Nikolas appeared to drop something.

Lucky moved forward silently, reaching out to Emily. "Are you real?"

She threw her arms around him, "As real as you were when you came to my room when you finally made it home all those years ago."

Nikolas retrieved what he dropped and looked at his lost love, "How are you alive?"

Emily looked to Logan, "Caesar Faison kidnapped, both of us. He had us locked up." She smiled, "A very amazing WSB agent saved us."

The door opened and Nadine came in with Spencer. Nikolas was frozen, "I have to go."

Emily watched him leave with the young woman before looking at her best friend, "He loves her, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he was showing us the ring he wants to give her." Lulu finally looked directly at Logan, "You're really alive? But Scott heard you were killed in a bar fight in Texas."

"All lies, I had gotten out of rehab and on my way back when I got kidnapped."

---

Logan held onto Emily tightly, as they watched Georgie's body being loaded onto the ambulance. "She's going to be okay." He breathed into her ear.

Emily breathed in his scent, "Do we stay quite?"

"We wait. That's all we can do."

"Her partner, what if he doesn't know?"

Logan watched the ambulance doors close, "We call Frisco, that's what we do."

---

"What's going on?" Maxie's voice sent chills down Logan, Emily, Dillon and Spinelli's spines.

Spinelli turned to his ex-girlfriend, "Yum, well."

"Just spit it out, will you Spin?"

Dillon moved closer to Maxie, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We found a young woman passed out on the stairs. She had a head injury, so we called 911."

Maxie looked at everyone, "Guys, I know it's the anniversary of Georgie's death, but what are you not telling me?"

Dillon looked at Spinelli who finally spoke up, "She looks just like wise Georgie."

Maxie looked at the boys, and then at Logan and Emily, "Georgie is dead." Her eyes settled on Emily, "Right?"

"Maxie." Lucky Spencer's voice broke her gaze, "We need to talk."

Maxie left the group and went with Lucky, and part of her wondered if Emily could've survived maybe her sister had as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily and Logan leaned against the hood of her car. The moonlight bouncing around them. "We have to call Frisco." She finally spoke up.

"Did you see the look in Maxie's eyes when she looked at us."

"At me, you mean?"

Logan sighed, as he searched his phone for the number. "This isn't going to be good."

"How could it, we've been lying to these people. We've known that Georgie is alive this whole time and we let them continue to think she was dead."

Logan lifted the phone to his ear, waiting for it to ring. He heard Frisco's voice and immediately spoke, "Georgie was attacked tonight in the park. People who know her, found her. Get here, now."

Emily leaned against Logan, feeling him relax as her body melted against his. "They'll understand. When we can tell the whole story. When they realize that the amazing WSB agent we already have talked about that saved us, was Georgie. I think we'll be okay."

---

"Okay, Maxie just stay calm okay." Lucky looked at his past lover, amazed at how mature she'd become over the last few years, especially with her relationship with Spinelli.

Maxie hugged herself as she looked up into his eyes, "I know she looks like Georgie. So what else could you possibly say to me."

Lucky lead her over towards his car and showed her several ids. "Look at the names Maxie, I bet they mean something to you."

Maxie shifted through them, _Maria Cummings, Felicia Scorpio, Maxie Scorpio_ and then she came across the most interesting one. "Is this for real?"

Lucky took it from her hands, "I think so. I put a call in, but I haven't gotten a response yet."

Maxie snatched it from him, studying the picture and the name. "If this is real, then Georgie is really alive."

Lucky looked around, spying Logan and Emily. "Do you think they know more then they've said?"

Maxie nodded, "They never mention the agent's name when they talk about getting rescued. They didn't seem too shocked to see her."

He gave her a hug, "I'll find out what is going on. I promise."

"Have you called Mac yet?"

Lucky looked at his cell phone, "I left him a message to call me at his hotel."

Maxie looked around, "I won't get my hopes up Lucky. No need to have my fragile heart broken."

"Go find Spinelli, I'm sure he'll keep you company."

"It might be a bit weird, we broke up."

Lucky looked around, catching the way Spinelli was watching Maxie from the distance, "I wouldn't worry about that."

"You do realize I'm going to the hospital, right?"

"Of course I do." He smiled, "I'll let you know as soon as I know something."

---

"Patrick this next one is for you." Elizabeth Webber told him when he came into the ER. "Head injury, found in the park."

Robin was just a step or so behind him, "The park?"

Elizabeth's eyes dropped, she'd spoken with Lucky and been warned, "Um yeah." She chewed her lower lip unsure of how to warn Robin about what she'd see any moment.

Patrick watched his friend, "What's going on here?"

"You'll see in a moment. Lucky was the one that called it in."

Before Robin could ask anything else the doors swung open with the paramedics and the young woman on the gurney.

As soon as Robin saw her, she knew what was so eerie. Patrick was already off working away, listening to the paramedics when Robin turned to Elizabeth, "She looks like Georgie."

"That's what Lucky said."

"She had several IDs on her Robin." Lucky was behind them and he pulled the WSB one out for her. "Including this."

Robin recognized it immediately, "Have you told my Uncle Mac yet?"

"Not yet, we left a message at his hotel to call us and I called the WSB as well."

"You do realize how weird this is, right?" Robin looked off to where Patrick was working.

"I think Emily and Logan know something."

Robin looked at him and then her gaze went behind when she saw Maxie enter with Spinelli and Dillon.

Maxie rushed over and hugged her cousin, "I need to know Robin, I need to know if this is real."

Robin hugged her, "Don't worry we'll find out what's going on."

---

As soon as Patrick walked out from behind the curtain he knew he'd have a ton of eyes on him. The second he saw her, he knew more was going on then he could imagine.

"Is she alive?" Maxie gripped her hands together.

"Yes, what the tests have shown so far is minimal damage, but we have to wait for her to wake up to know the full extent." Patrick looked around, "Do we have an official identification on the patient yet?"

Lucky just finished a phone call, "Yeah, I just got off the phone with the WSB."

Maxie felt herself holding her breath, waiting to find out. Waiting to know if the woman laying unconscious could be her sister. "Well?" She finally spat out, ready to cry.

Spinelli stood behind her, holding her, afraid that no matter what the answer was she would collapse.

Lucky looked at his phone and then up at Patrick and then at Maxie. "The name on her WSB ID is correct. Her name is Georgie Jones, born here in Port Charles to Felicia and Frisco Jones."

Maxie turned to Spinelli and hugged him, "Georgie's alive!" She was crying.

Spinelli just held her, petting her hair, wondering how this news would transition into their lives.

"Patrick, let me know what happens. I have a few people to talk to, I think they know more then they've let on so far." Lucky smiled at Maxie and Robin before leaving.

Patrick pulled Robin into a hug, "I hope Emily and Logan are ready for him." She closed her eyes for a moment, amazed at how it seemed the WSB always stole the people she cared about.

---

Dillon sank into the waiting room seat, processing this information. Georgie was alive.

Could this really be happening?

Was this his chance to make up for all the stupid things he'd done when they were younger?

"When can we see her?" Dillon popped up, looking at Patrick.

"In a little bit." He looked at Maxie, "She's probably going to be unconscious for a while."

Maxie leaned against Spinelli. Feeling the comfort of him, of everything he had meant to her over the last two years.

Dillon ran his hands through his short hair, looking around at the three of them. Two years without Georgie had changed them, in oddly good ways. Forcing them all to be stronger and believe that they had her strength.

In the two years she'd been gone, they had gone from being scared kids to adults. Professionals, following their dreams and their hearts.

Then the sadness washed over Dillon, if they had changed this much then how much had Georgie changed?

"Dillon?" Maxie waved her hand in front of him, "You okay."

"We've all changed." He said softly.

"Yeah, you have much better hair these days." She gave him a soft smile, "I'm kidding. What are you so afraid of?"

"What if Georgie isn't the girl we remember? What if she's not the girl I loved, or the girl who had a thing for Spinelli? What if she's not the supportive sister you remember?"

Maxie's shoulders sank and she looked at Dillon and then at Spinelli. "Georgie is Georgie. Nothing could change that, right?"

"A point perhaps was just made." Spinelli looked into her crystal eyes before looking at Dillon. "If she's been a protector of the good, then she has seen things we could only imagine."

---

"Hayes! Open up the door!" Lucky knocked on it again, afraid he was going to have his fist go through it.

Emily opened the door, "I had a feeling you would show up."

Logan was sitting on the couch, an empty space where Emily had been. "So what part do you want to know?"

"If we knew it was Georgie tonight, or how we knew she was alive?"

Lucky closed the door and stood hovering above them, "Faison captured the two of you, right?"

They nodded.

"Emily was engaged to Nikolas and my best friend. That makes sense." He looked at Logan, studying him for a moment, "Faison, taking you not so much sense. But I know just how crazy he is."

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, what are you getting at Lucky?" Emily crossed her arms over her chest, her brown eyes pleading with him to just get on with it.

"Faison had a thing for Felicia. Did he have Georgie?"

"Yeah, he did." Logan stood up, "It was Georgie that night that rescued us. She figured it out, how to get out."

"And when we did," Emily drew a knee close to her, hugging it, "the WSB offered her a position. We were sworn to secrecy."

"When we walked into Kelly's that day, randomly alive all we wanted to do was tell the whole truth."

"But, we promised Frisco and Anna we wouldn't." Emily stood behind Logan, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lucky nodded, "This is what bonded the two of you together, isn't it?"

Emily caught a hint of something in his voice, she just wasn't sure what. "Yeah, it was."

He went to the door and looked back at them, "Everyone is going to want answers from both of you, and especially the longer Georgie is unconscious."

"We understand that." Logan ran his hand over his hair, "Trust me, we understand."

---

_The afternoon was cool for the spring afternoon. Georgie walked into Kelly's putting her jacket on the hanger before sitting down across from Spinelli._

_He smiled when he looked up from his laptop, "Hello Faithful Friend."_

"_Hey." She chewed on her lower lip for a moment, "What's the Jackal doing tomorrow night?"_

_He looked up, thinking for a moment, "Friday night? The Jackal will be watching my Tivo'd episode's of Lost that I've had to miss for my online courses. Why?"_

_She pushed her hair behind her ear, "I was thinking perhaps we could hang out, go do something. You know just you and me."_

"_Like what?" He was curious as he leaned forward._

_Was she really doing this? After months of crushing on him, was she about to ask him out? "Maybe a movie, get some pizza, ya know a simple sort of date."_

"_Date?" Spinelli's eyes were wide, as his brain tried to process the situation. "Is the wise one, in need of making someone jealous?"_

_Georgie shook her head, her curls bouncing. "No, the wise one wishes to go on a date with the Jackal."_

_He did that gaspy excitement thing, as his eyes softened, "The Jackal would be more then honored."_

"_Good, then it's a date." She got up and started to go to the counter before turning around watching him in his normal, amazed mode that he was chosen, "A __**real**__ date Spinelli."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Georgie and Spinelli sat on top of a picnic table in the park, each eating a hot dog. Faint music could be heard from Georgie's iPod she'd set up. An old song, that Spinelli was sure he'd heard before was playing, but he wouldn't think to place it in his memory._

_Georgie giggled when she looked up at him, taking the napkin and wiping some relish from just by his lip._

_Spinelli shuddered, "Thanks."_

_Smiling Georgie knew she would have to take this step, to make this move. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his._

_Spinelli was in shock. _

_He kissed her back leaning forward, almost falling over when she broke the kiss._

"_That was a pleasant surprise." He looked at his hot dog, completely uninterested._

_Georgie shook her head, looking out towards a set of birds flying, "I've wanted to do that for months."_

_Spinelli put his hot dog and took her hand, not feeling as nervous as he would with any other girl._

_Georgie leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder._

_Simple._

_Sweet._

_That's how Spinelli would recall this in his blog late at night._

_---_

"_The Jackal has realized something." Spinelli looked across the table in the coffee house at his girlfriend Georgie._

_She looked around curious, "That would be?"_

_He closed his laptop, leaning forward as though he had a great secret._

_The late summer sun was glowing, casting a warm shade on his cheeks._

"_I love you."_

_Georgie smiled, "I love you too."_

_---_

_The bell above the door jarred Georgie from the silence of the afternoon. Everyone was down at the park for the fireworks. She was here, again on the fourth of July. She stashed her book behind the counter, just in time to see his hair, his smile, the twinkle in his eyes as he approached her. Like a man on a mission._

_She ran to the other side of the counter and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"_

_He put his shoulder bag down and looked at her, studying her smile, the glow she had. Something had changed. "A guy can't come visit his ex-wife?"_

_Georgie rolled her eyes, "Come on Dillon, what brings you to Port Charles?"_

_Dillon looked over at the payphone, at times amazed it was still there. "This is going to sound silly, but what are the chances you could get a few days off and come with me to Seaside Heights."_

"_As in New Jersey?" As soon as she asked, she realized what he wanted. Her eyes clouded knowing she'd have to make this as easy on him as possible._

"_Yeah, to the shore. What's wrong Georgie?"_

_She pushed her hair behind her ears and took his hands, "I'm seeing someone. It's really serious."_

"_Who?"_

"_Spinelli." As if on cue the bell above the door rang as he came in._

_Dillon looked at Spinelli and then at Georgie, "Really?"_

_Georgie nodded._

_Spinelli stood stunned, knowing already what Dillon was upset about._

_Dillon grabbed his bag and walked out, looking back one last time like the lead in a romantic movie where he just left behind his soulmate._

---

Maxie, Spinelli and Dillon stood outside Georgie's hospital room watching her sleeping from the window.

"Do you think she's dreaming?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah, probably of you." Spinelli sighed as he watched his best friend sleeping, breathing, holding on to a life they thought was gone two years ago.

Maxie reached up, touching the glass afraid to go in the room and _really_ see her sister. "Do you think she's really changed?"

"We all have." Spinelli placed his hands on her shoulders.

Maxie pulled them down, allowing him to hug her from behind. "Do you think she'll be as scared and wounded as Logan and Emily?"

Dillon shook his head, "Naw, remember she was the hero. Who knows maybe Georgie is a total bad ass now."

Maxie smiled, "I wish she would wake up."

"We all do." Spinelli pulled her closer, tighter.

"I want to see my daughter!" The voice caused Maxie to shudder.

Spinelli pulled away from her, noting her reaction.

The three turned just in time to see the older man with blond hair who appeared to have lived a life unlike anything the three could imagine.

No matter how hard Maxie had wanted to see him again, no matter how she had imagined it in her head or dreamed it at night. It was real. It was true. "Frisco?"

He looked at his oldest daughter, wanting to reach out to her. But he knew how she'd reacted to Felicia two years ago. It had been all his fault, he wouldn't push. "Is she okay?"

Dillon studied the man, "Dr. Drake says she'll be okay from what he can tell so far. He'll know the extent of any damage when she wakes up."

Frisco stood at the door, looking at her sleeping. "Have you seen Sly Eckert?"

Maxie let out a small laugh and shook her head, "That's why the box was gone."

"What box?" Dillon asked.

"Georgie's memory box, that she had hidden in her old room. I went to get something from it today and it was gone." She looked at Frisco, "Sly's her partner, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Maxie looked at the boys, "Call me if she wakes up. I need to go do something."

---

Maxie swung the door closed, "Sly Eckert!"

He looked up from the couch, "Maxie? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Georgie's in the hospital." She crossed her arms over his chest.

He quickly sprang up, "What, wait how do you know Georgie?"

It was tempting to lean forward and smack him upside the head, but Maxie held back from doing that. "She's my sister. She was attacked in the park tonight." She paused, "At least this time we know it wasn't the Text Message Killer. You're her partner, who would want to hurt Georgie?"

"The drug dealer we're trying to bust. Whoever it is must've at the very least gotten on to Georgie." He paused thinking, "Is she okay?"

"Patrick thinks she will be, she just has to wake up first." She went to the door, "Come, I bet Frisco wants to talk to you."

Sly grabbed his keys and jacket, "You're probably right."

---

Frisco looked at the two men, "So Dillon, the ex-husband. Spinelli, the boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend." Spinelli looked up and then back down.

Frisco studied them, "Just remember, I know pretty much everything the two of you have done in the past. I might not be here physically for my girls, but I'm still watching out for them."

Spinelli was about to say something when Dillon grabbed him to stop.

Patrick walked into the room to check on Georgie for a moment before coming out, "Where's Maxie?"

"She went to go do something." Dillon looked up at him. "Is she going to wake up soon?"

"She hasn't slipped into a coma, which is good. She could wake up soon." He stopped and looked at Frisco, "You are?"

"Frisco Jones, Georgie's father."

Patrick nodded, "Yes well, I have test results to go retrieve."

"Who was that?" Frisco asked.

"Robin's husband." Spinelli looked back at Georgie. The idea of how they had all changed trickling in his mind. How they'd all be different only two years ago. How they would be different now if Georgie hadn't been thought to die that night.


	8. Chapter 8

"I want to see my daughter." Mac Scorpio bustled through the halls of General Hospital.

Patrick Drake saw him, grabbing his arm. "We need to talk."

Mac looked at the man who was basically a son-in-law to him, "What's wrong with Maxie, is she okay?"

This was going to be difficult, far too much information to give him all at once. He smiled, "For the most part this is good news."

Mac studied him curiously, "Patrick, what's wrong with my daughter."

"I can assure you that Maxie is fine, just worried." Patrick led Mac over to the pink privacy corner.

"If Maxie is fine then why am I here? What happened?"

"Sit down Mac, just trust me on this."

"Patrick, tell me what is going on."

Patrick put his hands on his hips, "Georgie's alive, and she was attacked in the park this evening. She's unconscious, but she should wake up soon. Chances are her memory will be fuzzy about what happened just before."

Mac hadn't heard anything besides Georgie's alive. His mind was spinning, his heart racing, his daughter—alive. "How?"

Lucky popped his head in, "Mac, can we talk?"

Mac looked up, "What do you know?"

Lucky looked at Patrick, "I know that Georgie was the one who saved Logan and Emily, along with herself from Faison."

"I want to see my daughter."

---

Frisco watched over Georgie, hoping she would open her eyes and he would know for sure that she was okay.

"I just want to see my daughter." Mac's voice bellowed against the hallway.

Frisco spun around, frozen when he came face to face with his daughters other father. "Mac."

Mac just gave him an angry glare before going into the hospital room. He stopped, his heart in his throat as he saw her, laying on the bed. Her eyes closed, her breathing steady, a very much a live angel.

He took a step forward reaching for her hand, "Georgie."

"Its amazing isn't it?" Frisco asked from the doorway.

"You knew she was alive, didn't you?"

Frisco looked only at Georgie. "Yes, after she, Logan and Emily escaped from Faison. We offered her a position with the WSB and she accepted."

"You kept her from us." Mac spit out.

"Dad?" Georgie's voice was dry, her eyes still mostly closed.

"I'm here sweetie." Frisco spoke up before Mac could.

Georgie's eyes opened in a panic. They went from Mac to Frisco and back to Mac. "Daddy?"

Mac leaned forward, "I'm here Georgie."

"Where am I?"

"General Hospital. Stay still, I'm going to go get Patrick."

---

"Just wait out here." Patrick told everyone who had gathered in the hallway.

Georgie was sitting up, looking up at him, "So I take it I've been out for a while. At least long enough to get Frisco to show up."

"Not too long." He smiled, "This is probably going to seem silly but trust me I have to do this."

"Okay."

"Can you tell me your name?"

She smiled, "Georgie Jones."

"Good, what year is it?"

"2007."

Patrick paused looking up at her. "Who's the President?"

"George W. Bush."

He wrote down a few notes and took out his pen light checking her eyes, "Georgie, what's the last thing you remember?"

She looked at her hands, they looked different, like the hands of someone who'd had adventures she could never even dream of. "I was in the park, I'd gotten a text message. Then I saw Cooper, he told me I had to get out it was too dangerous. I was running from him because I was sure he was the killer."

Patrick nodded. "Okay, well you get some rest and then we'll let you have some visitors."

"Thanks Patrick." Georgie leaned back against the pillow, closing hr eyes and drifting to sleep again.

Patrick watched her for a moment before going into the hallway. He looked at everyone gathered, "Things are a bit more complicated then I anticipated."

"How?" Frisco pushed forward.

Patrick looked at the floor before locking eyes with everyone, "She appears to be missing some chunk of time."

"How much time?" Dillon questioned.

"Two years, the last thing she remembers is going into the Park to find the text message killer."

"Is this permanent or will she get it back?" Mac searched Patrick's eyes for an answer.

"I have some more tests to do and questions to ask. She could be back to realizing its 2009 in the morning." He looked down at his clipboard, "Until then, no one can tell her its 2009. We don't want to scare her, it could make things worse."

"So you mean that Georgie thinks she got away from the Text Message killer, alive?" Spinelli's eyes were wide with wonder.

Patrick nodded, "It appears so. As far as Georgie is concerned it's 2007."

Dillon looked around at the group, everyone had changed. Spinelli no longer looked like a scared stoner, he himself looked far more preppy and Maxie, she was ever changing. "One look at most of us and she'll know that something isn't right."

Patrick sighed, "Well first of all just immediate family, so that means Mac and Maxie."

"And me, her father." Frisco spoke up.

Mac turned and glared at him, "I'm her father."

---

Dillon stood on the roof, looking out at the early morning skyline, breathing in the crisp December air. Christmas was only a few days away and already he'd gotten something he'd wanted but never thought he'd have. Georgie alive.

"Pretty amazing huh?" Georgie's voice startled him.

Dillon kept his eyes forward, afraid to turn to her. Afraid to let her know it was him, wondering why she was out of bed and wondering around.

"I snuck out of my room, I needed air, to see the sky, to know I survived." She was only a few feet behind him, she probably could've reached out and touched him.

Every part of Dillon wanted to turn around and look in her eyes, to hold her, kiss her to apologize for all the stupid things he'd done in the past. To beg her to really forgive him and give him another chance.

"Georgie? What are you doing out here?" Patrick stopped walking by when he saw her.

She sighed, "I just wanted some air Patrick. That room was so stuffy."

Patrick nodded, "Come on, lets get you back in bed."

Just as Georgie and Patrick left, Dillon turned around. He had heard her voice for the first time in far too long. He looked down at the street, his stomach felt like a volcano about to burst as he remembered all the times he listened to the last voice mail she'd left him. He'd saved it for as long as he could.

She was real.

Seeing her had brought him the hope.

Hearing her had brought him the answer.

"She doesn't know it was you Dillon." Patrick was standing in the doorway watching the young man.

"I was too afraid to speak. She has no idea it was me. We've changed so much over these two years Patrick."

"I know." He moved towards the edge next to Dillon. "I'm telling her this afternoon that it's 2009. The results so far show this could just be temporary. She could see something or someone and snap back to the present."

"Do you think its because she was in the park, same spot as two years ago. Same position that Spinelli found her in two years ago?"

Patrick nodded, "That could be exactly it."

---

Maxie stood outside Georgie's room, watching her sleep through the window.

"Has Patrick said anything new?" Spinelli handed a cup of coffee to Maxie.

She gave him a soft smile, "He's telling her this afternoon when she wakes up. She snuck out and went on the roof to get some air. Dillon was their."

"Did she see him?"

"Only from behind." Maxie turned to her ex-boyfriend. "If Georgie thinks its 2007, then she still has a crush on you."

Spinelli hadn't really processed that, or really thought about it. "And you and I just broke up."

Maxie nodded looking at her sleeping sister, "I don't think we have to tell her about us, at least not yet."

"Yeah, you're right." Though Spinelli wasn't sure if she was. Honesty was the best policy, right?


	9. Chapter 9

"Patrick, your hiding something

"Patrick, your hiding something. What is it?" Georgie asked as he closed the door.

Patrick sighed as he pulled the stool up next to her bed, "Georgie, this is going to be really hard for you. I need you to stay calm."

"Patrick, what is it?" She looked at him, wondering if she had other injuries she just didn't feel because she was drugged up or something.

"You said you think its 2007 last night, correct?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

He shook his head, "It's 2009."

Her eyes clouded over as she leaned back against the pillow. "2009, how is that possible?"

Patrick sighed, realizing this was getting harder and harder, "We think that you were attacked in the park again, similar to the night you were attacked by the Text Message Killer. You're brain connected the two events and has blocked out the two years between the two events."

"So everything I've done, everyone I've known and loved for the past two years is just gone from my memory?" Georgie was panicked, was that what her dreams had been, her relationship with Spinelli, slipping away?

"I think, chances are good you'll remember. But first you have to just ease into it. You can't force it, it just happens, when it happens. Something seemingly random could trigger it."

"Can't I just ask my sister or Dad what I've done the past two years?"

Patrick cast his eyes down at her chart, "I think Frisco should talk to you about that."

"Frisco knows but Mac and Maxie don't?"

"I'll let him explain." Patrick went to the door, "Georgie, its good to have you back."

--

Maxie took a sip of her coffee and looked at Spinelli, "You don't have to be here. You should go home, change or whatever."

Spinelli ran a hand through his hair, realizing it was much tamer then it had been two years ago. "I don't want you to be alone right now Maxie."

"Or is it that you want to walk in their and finally _see_ how crazy my sister was, is about you." She snapped, immediately regretting it. "Sorry."

He nodded, "Maxie, even if Georgie still has those feelings for me, I wouldn't go running into her willing arms. It would be far to weird, given that she's your sister."

"How is any of this even possible. I mean two years ago we were at her funeral, now she's sitting in a hospital bed alive."

"An extreme evil doer, but she's alive. Embrace it, just as I think we all believe some of Emily and Logan's loved ones wish they could do but are pushed away."

Maxie leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder the way it had so many times before. The comfort being this close to him had brought her over the past two years. "She saved them." She smiled, "Georgie is a hero."

--

Frisco could see the confusion that Georgie was feeling as he walked into her hospital room.

"I don't get why you know what I've been doing but Mac and Maxie don't." She confessed.

Frisco pulled a chair up, "Well, they thought you were dead. You see Cesar Faison faked your death, and held you captive."

Panic flashed in her eyes, "Wait, what?"

"It's okay. You actually saved not only yourself but Emily Quartermaine and Logan Hayes."

Georgie leaned back against her pillows, "So we escaped after two years and then I get attacked in the park before I could get home?"

Frisco shook his head, "Not exactly."

Silence filled the room while Frisco formed this announcement, "It was more like just 8 months, of you being locked up in Faison's compound. When the three of you escaped you came to the WSB, that's when you were offered position as an agent and Logan and Emily were asked to keep the secret that you were alive."

"So in like August of 2008; Emily, Logan and I escaped from Faison. They came back to Port Charles and I became a WSB agent?" She shook her head, "That just doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't I come back to Port Charles I mean I had a life here, I had my family, my friends, I had a chance--."

"You heard the calling." Frisco smiled, "You _are_ an amazing agent. You just became the senior partner in a major drug bust case."

"Is that why I got attacked?"

Frisco sighed, "It could be, you're partner Sly Eckert is looking into possible suspects."

Georgie nodded even though none of this really made any sense to her, "Who knows I'm here?"

"You're Mom, I called and told her. Maxie of course, Mac. Some awkward guy named Spinelli found you in the park with some guy named Dillon."

"Spinelli and Dillon found me?" Her hand went over her chest, the two men who had pieces of her heart had been the ones to recover her almost lifeless body.

"Yeah, I'll um let them tell you the story. I guess they were going to the park to pay tribute to you." Frisco stood, "You should probably get some sleep. I'll come by later."

Georgie looked down at her hands, they were rougher then she remembered. "Frisco, do I still call you Frisco or do I call you Dad?"

He smiled, "You go back and fourth. Depends on if your happy or mad at me."

--

Spinelli watched as Georgie slept. He could only imagine how exhausted she was from the visits and information she'd already received about the past two years. His mind brought him back to the day he'd discovered her crush was true—real—honest. With her gone, he'd been sure that his chance at love had been lost without her, yet he'd fallen for Maxie. Now Georgie was back, very much alive and he and Maxie were no longer. Could this be a sign? If so, what did it mean?

She smiled and waved for him to come in. He smiled in return as he walked through the door. He looked at her, seeing her eyes and suddenly he was back to being the goofy, sweet, kid from two years ago. He also saw it. The one thing he'd been so blind to see, her feelings.

"It really has been two years, huh?" She felt silly acting this way. She'd been gone for two years, maybe in love with someone else, yet she was still attempting to get Spinelli to see her, as her.

"Yeah, two very sad years." He sat next to her, thinking of the nights when Maxie would cry when she realized she couldn't call Georgie with good news.

Georgie looked at her hands, though they seemed to belong to someone else, "So, did you and Lulu ever get together?"

"Wow, haven't thought about her in a long time." He smiled at her, "See, I lost this girl, my best friend. Then after she was gone, I realized just how stupid I had been. I lost the girl that made me see who I was without the Jackal."

"Nadine?"

"No." He chuckled, "You Georgie."

She looked around the room, afraid to focus her attention on him. "What are you talking about?"

"The Jackal received you're letter via the PCPD." He picked up her hand, "I'm sorry Georgie, my faithful friend for being so blind to not see you're crush on me."

She could feel a flush in her cheeks, "I'm going to accept you're apology."

"Wonderful." He clapped his hands together as he smiled.

"Your hair is really short, and something else is different." She commented as she took in his appearance.

"The Jackal needs to appear more clean cut for business purposes."

Georgie smirked biting her lip, "Should I be afraid to ask?"

"Jackal PI is very busy solving crimes and finding cheating spouses."

"PI? As in Private Investigator?"

Spinelli nodded, "I actually have you to thank for it. My first case, well unofficial case was tracking down the Text Message Killer. When I lost you, I felt like I needed to find the person who took you."

"Really?" She blinked, smiling wondering if someone else could have her heart while she could be seeing what she saw before she lost all this time.

"Knock, knock." Maxie stood in the doorway, with a wrapped package.

"This would be my cue to leave the sisters alone." Spinelli walked past Maxie and then looked back, wondering how all of this was going to fall into place.

"Maxie!" Georgie lit up. "So, I have two years to catch up on. Anything super amazing I need to know?"

Maxie sat next to her sister, putting the present on her lap before looking towards the hall, "We have plenty of time to get you call caught up. For now I'm just so happy to have you back."

Georgie could see tears forming in Maxie's eyes, "Hey now, no crying. I'm here, I'm not dead."

Maxie smiled, "Well open this up."

--

Dillon sat in the Hospital chapel, trying to gain the courage to go and talk to Georgie. The other night on the roof she had become so real, this wasn't some dream sequence that he wrote into a script to try and evoke her memory. This was where they had gotten married, where he pledged his heart to her forever.

"She's just as she was two years ago." Spinelli announced as he sat behind Dillon.

"You spoke to her?"

Spinelli nodded, "Yeah, its weird."

Dillon turned, "You can see it, can't you? Its so obvious she wanted you."

"If perhaps Georgie hadn't left us, in whatever capacity you two could've worked things out."

"Or maybe she's really your destiny and I'm the guy that's suppose to watch from the sidelines realizing what I lost."

Spinelli stood up, "Then I never would've been able to give my heart to Maxie."

"Do you still love her?"

"Maxie is the only woman I ever gave my heart, body and soul to."

Dillon sighed, "I sold a script ya know. Just a few days ago. I was waiting to tell everyone. Waiting for a moment to celebrate. Letting it stew in my head as I tried to figure out how I actually spun a story of a young man who lost the love of his life. Just at mine came back."

"Then, let her know that." Spinelli left the chapel and Dillon alone with his heartache and fear.

**A/N: So sorry this took forever to get this chapter out. The Big Brother Feeds can be a MAJOR distraction. Feedback is always wonderful! I also promise to get back to Sly, Emily/Logan in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Logan Hayes stood outside of Georgie's room, watching as Maxie fussed over her sleeping sister. His gut twisted with guilt of telling Georgie to join the WSB. Sure he hadn't made the final decision, but he'd encouraged her. She was going to free from it, she was going to be able to return. Maybe with a story that Faison had kept her in a different facility, or something.

Maxie looked up and saw him watching. She couldn't let him just walk away, and not tell her what he knew.

Logan didn't move, he knew what was coming. He was ready, prepared, to receive the wrath of Maxie Jones.

Maxie just looked up at Logan, forming her thought for a moment, "She really saved you and Emily? That was her the un-named WSB agent all the time?"

Logan looked at Georgie as she slept, "Yeah, it was Georgie. We promised not to say anything."

Looking down at the floor Maxie sighed, "Did you know she was in Port Charles?"

Turning his back to her, he sighed, "I knew she was coming to town. I knew the timing was – awkward at best."

"Is this part of what has you and Emily so close?"

Logan smiled, "Sort of. Its easier to keep a secret when you have someone to share it with."

"What else do you know Logan?"

"She wanted to be her again, to be Georgie Jones not some alias for whatever mission she was on." He turned towards Georgie's room, "If she could remember the past two years I would tell you to let her know I came by, but considering she doesn't no need to upset her."

Maxie started back towards her sisters room when Logan spun around.

"I'm sorry for being such an ape back then."

Maxie smiled, "Apology accepted."

--

"Crap!" Sly Eckert wanted to throw his laptop across the room when the program it was running froze for a third time.

Frisco rubbed his forehead, "We just need a face to run through the recognition software and we're set."

"Just give me a moment and I can figure this out." Sly tried to convince himself as he sighed, "We should call Spinelli in. He's a master at this stuff."

"That weird guy from the hospital?" Frisco shook his head, "Let's keep this to the professionals."

Sly tilted his head as he looked up at Frisco, "Spinelli is a professional PI."

"This is WSB business, lets keep it to the WSB."

"Okay fine, finally got his face." Sly leaned into the screen, "Crap."

Frisco sat next to him, "What?"

"Its Sapphire." Sly pointed to the image.

"Crap!" Frisco burst up with a sudden amount of energy, "We've been had by an inside job."

"I don't understand."

Frisco pointed to the picture again. "That is Pierre. Georgie's former partner, the guy she was sorta dating. You say he's Sapphire. That mean's Georgie found out and he attacked her to keep her quite."

"He's not that hard to find Frisco."

"True, that's why we're going to go and get him right now."

--

"Em?" Dillon knocked on her bedroom door and saw her sitting on the window seat.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would show up." She looked out the window thinking about all the memories it held. "You know when Lucky returned from being held by Ceasar Faison he came through this window hid for just a moment while I tossed my bag on like a chair or something and when I turned around he was laying on my bed. As though nothing had changed. Like I had just seen him in school an hour before."

"Were you really sworn to secrecy?" He sat by her feet.

Emily looked at him and smiled, "Dillon, I would've told you if I could." She stood up and began pacing, "You know, I have these dreams about being trapped in that compound. The only times I don't have them, are the nights I fall asleep watching a DVD with Logan."

"I don't tell you enough how glad I am to have you back." Dillon kept his spot on the window seat.

Emily sat next to him, "Yeah well I know it. I see it every time I walk into a room with the family around."

"She has a crush on Spinelli."

"She only thinks she does. Georgie has been through a lot since we escaped, or rather she rescued us." Emily took her cousin's hand, "I honestly think her memory is going to come back. She just has to find that one thing, from her past and her present that will trigger it."

"That's not me." Dillon sighed, "I have spent the last two years convincing myself that if I had come back a day earlier, she wouldn't have died. That she and I would be married now with a child on the way."

Emily smiled, "Better not let Tracy hear that."

Dillon hugged his cousin, "So, you and Logan? Really?"

"Shut up, we're not going to talk about that."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, Logan and I are just friends."

Dillon laughed, "Sure, and so are Maxie and Spinelli."

"I have guy friends. Like Lucky, we're friends always have been, always will be."

"You don't see it, do you?"

Emily tilted her head at her cousin, "What are you talking about Dillon?"

"Lucky is jealous as all hell about the attention and time you spend on Logan."

"So, you need to do any shopping? I mean Christmas is just a few days away, might be time to go get Georgie something special."

"Nice topic change." Dillon stood, "Any suggestions?"

"Let's go see what we can find."

--

Maxie sighed as she sat on the couch in her apartment. Another night left to contemplate everything that had been happening. Another night she didn't want to be alone.

She took out her cell phone, not even thinking about what number she would call. "Hey, want to come keep me company?"

"I can't." Spinelli's voice offered his regret.

"I understand." Maxie hung up the phone, and picked up the remote hoping something on TV could distract her from what had become her life.

--

Spinelli looked down at his cell phone, if he and Maxie hadn't broken up just a few days ago would this be considered cheating? He stuffed it safely in his pocket as he entered Georgie's room. He smiled when she looked up at him.

"How is Wise Georgie today?"

"Wise Georgie is better now that you're here." She blushed, "Spinelli, you're a PI now right?"

"Yes, that is the Jackal's occupation. Why do you inquire?"

She leaned forward, "Find out everything you can on what I was doing as a WSB Agent. I need to know, I need to know if someone had my heart, what good I did, all of that stuff. I need to know what's missing from my life."

"You have you're father, Frisco to tell you."

"He'll censor it. I know he will." Her eyes pleaded with him in a way that she knew would get to him.

Spinelli thought for a moment, "I'll see what I can do, but I give you no promises."

"Thanks Spinelli."

He stood up about to leave and then stopped, "Has Dillon been by to see you yet?"

"No, is he in town?"

"Yeah, he's just nervous."

"Why? I mean besides the obvious."

Spinelli sat beside her again, "The day after I tragically found you in the park, Dillon came back to town. He came back for you."

"You mean?"

"Dillon was out to win your heart once again."

"Wow." Georgie looked down and then around, "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I was that when you were gone, that my only chance at love had gone with you." He stood up, plotting a quick exit.

"Before I woke up, I was dreaming about you." She confessed.

He turned to her, this was wrong, he couldn't do this could he? "I'll find out everything I can for you Georgie."

Georgie watched him walk away. He was hiding something. Just what it was, whatever it could be seemed to lay within Dillon and Maxie. Could Dillon and Maxie be together?

**A/N: I told you I would have more soon! Thanks for the comments on the last chapter, the queastion now is what is going to happen when Dillon and Georgie are face to face? Also is a Logan/Emily/Lucky triangle brewing, or will Lucky be left out in the cold?**


	11. Chapter 11

The cold December air sent a chill through Emily as she stood outside of Kelly's

The cold December air sent a chill through Emily as she stood outside of Kelly's. Lucky was sitting at a table with the boys enjoying hot chocolate.

"Emily?" Elizabeth saw her old friend watching the scene inside the diner.

Emily turned, "Hey. Lucky looks so happy with the boys."

Elizabeth glanced in and nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad that he can be a surrogate father to both my sons."

Sighing Emily turned to Elizabeth, "I know I've been so distant since I came back."

"I understand." Elizabeth smiled at her friend, "I remember how Lucky pulled away from us when he came back. I figured it made sense for you to do the same."

"You know Dillon had the craziest idea about Lucky the other day."

"If its about Lucky being jealous over how close you and Logan are, it's not so crazy." Elizabeth went to open the door, "How about you and Lucky spend some time together so you can see for yourself."

Before Emily could object she was wrapped in the warmth of Kelly's. The Christmas music playing on the jukebox, the lights and the tree set up.

"Look who I found outside." Elizabeth smiled, "Hey boys, are you ready?"

Cameron looked up at his Mom and pouted, "I don't want to leave Daddy."

Lucky rubbed his sons hair, "Its okay kiddo. I need to talk to Aunt Emily alone. You boys be good for your mom."

Emily took an empty seat removing her scarf as Elizabeth led the boys out. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Logan Hayes."

Emily knew this was going to happen. "Lucky, I know you dislike Logan. However he went through this with me and Georgie. He and the only other person that knew about Georgie still being alive. When Faison kept you, it was just you. It was different."

"The secret is out now Emily. You don't have to keep hanging around him." Lucky reached out to take her hand. "You can talk to me."

She sighed, "Lucky, its not that easy and you know that."

Lucky watched as she pulled her hand away just as Logan came in. "Are you in love with him?"

"What?" Emily stood up, pushing her seat back, "You're suppose to be my friend Lucky."

"I am your friend Emily. I always have been, I always will be."

She picked her scarf up, "Then let me figure all of this out myself."

--

"Hey, you up for a visitor?"

Georgie couldn't believe it when she looked up from her magazine and saw her ex-husband in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers, "You, of course."

He took a few nervous steps forward, "It's so good to see you Georgie."

She smiled, "Its good to see you Dillon."

He placed the flowers on a nearby table and sat down, "You have no idea how relieved I am that your alive."

"Ya know, its kind of weird everything thinking I died when one of the last things I remember was talking to you about coming home for the holiday's."

Dillon smiled, "I came home, none the wiser you were gone. I walked into Kelly's with this totally silly plan to whisk you away. To try and win you back."

Georgie blushed, "Wow. Considering my brain still thinks its 2007, I am very touched. What does your girlfriend think of that?"

"You know if I ever meet another girl who could give me the time of day the way you did, I'll ask her."

Georgie reached out for his hand giving it a squeeze, "Your perfect match is out there in the world somewhere, waiting for you."

Dillon looked down at her hand, "I believe that more then I did two years ago."

--

"Do you believe that perhaps Dillon will win fair Georgie's heart once more?" Spinelli looked at Maxie as she watched the duo.

Maxie shrugged and turned to him, "Does it matter to you? Do you want to win her heart?"

Spinelli stepped back, catching the venom from her lips, "Do you believe that I would chase after your sister?"

"No, not really." She confessed, "It's just that when we thought she died she was in love with you. Even though you were to blind to see it."

"Yes, but I didn't see it. With great reason. Georgie wasn't suppose to be the woman to bring The Jackal out of his shell." He paused and smiled at Maxie, "It was you Maxie. You were the one that I was meant to fall in love with."

"She'll want a chance with you, if Dillon doesn't woo her back right away."

Spinelli sighed, "Then I'll just have to tell her I'm mending my broken heart from a recently failed relationship."

"You can't tell her it was me." Maxie insisted.

"Why? What's so wrong with Georgie knowing that someone truly fell in love with you Maxie. That someone will forever love you. Even if this between us can't work anymore."

"Because, that would break her heart." Maxie walked away, leaving him alone to try and understand what she meant.


End file.
